


A drop of hope

by AlxAtz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Multidimension, Storyline Contest Gone Wrong, Time Travel, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxAtz/pseuds/AlxAtz
Summary: A tear fell on his cheek, but he had no time for that, not when he had the chance to do it right for them, because the first time he couldn’t and now regret was all he could feel.Or where Hongjoong traveled back in time to make things right.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A drop of hope

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my submission to the ATEEZ Storyline Contest, but thought I might as well share it here since it flopped. This contains a rushed theory of ATEEZ time travel/multiverse so if you like that hope you enjoy it!

And there he was, another day living the exact same. He was tired of it, honestly, like, actually tired. Having to wake up to the exact same things was making him nauseous, it’s not that it was bad, or maybe it was, he didn’t know for certain, he just knew that the emptiness inside his chest was growing with each day passing by, and if it continued that way, he didn’t know what else could happen. 

He still had his dreams to live for, but he couldn’t really… live them. 

He stood in front of the full body mirror in his room, put some music on his phone, getting ready to lose himself to the rhythm. It was a soft melody, but right now, he liked it that way. His voice followed the lyrics perfectly since he played it a lot, and then his body started moving with it, he didn’t think about technique or if it looked good or not, he just felt every feeling he’d been holding back slip through him, making him emotional.  
Maybe a bit too much. 

Tears started streaming down his face, making him stop for a bit, but he continued, tumbling around his room with a soft broken voice and eyes closed. He’d been doing this as a way to cope with how he was feeling since he didn’t know any better, and clearly it was getting ahead of him, because at the end he just fell on his knees, arms tugging on his own shirt, tears filling his sight and heart pounding heavy on his chest, the emptiness returning.

Why was he feeling like this? Why is it that everything seemed worthless? Was _he_ worthless? 

Those thoughts were always making a fuss in his mind. 

After a while, he was able to get up; he had the luck of being a silent crier, as well as the luck of never showing it. So, when he looked at himself in the mirror it looked as if nothing had happened. 

He fixed his hair and put a blue hoodie on. Then he looked at his phone. It was pretty early in the morning, but he had to make a trip to the other side of the city for a job interview. 

He finished dressing himself up to look somewhat decent. It’s not like he wanted to do it anyways, but that’s what being a 20 year old guy meant apparently.  
He sent a message through an app to get a ride since he didn’t have his own car yet, and he didn’t feel in the mood to take the bus that day. He was tired really. His emotions were getting to him and he didn’t know what else to do about it. He just wanted a reset button, wished he could just push it and just have a new start to everything. A deep sigh found its way out of his lips when he received the notification on his phone that his ride was there. He dragged his feet instead of walking, feeling heavy, putting the hood on his head as if that could hide what he was feeling. 

He greeted the man that sat on the driver’s seat, nothing too strange about him, so he felt comfortable sitting in the passenger’s side, leaving the door unlocked just in case.  


The trip was silent, boring even. He was too lost in his own mind, rehearsing what he was going to say once he arrived the place, thinking maybe his clothes selection was a bit off, feeling a bit overwhelmed by it for some reason, but the voice of the man with him snapped him back to reality. 

“Young man, I f—"

“San,” he corrected as he wasn’t a fan of formalities. 

The older ignored him and continued. “I fear the street is blocked and we are stuck in here for a few minutes,” he said, making a gesture with his hand so that San could see what he meant.

A bunch of cars honked as they were really stuck there. Was it an accident? Was he going to make it to his interview? His mind was a mess and his sight was blurry. He didn’t know the reason, might be him getting dizzy, a migraine or maybe the tears blocking his view, maybe all of it. 

He tried to breathe and think a way to get it sorted out. He checked his phone. He was going to be really late by how things were looking, leading him to think that he really should have gotten ready earlier because now he was about to lose a “huge” opportunity. 

All he could hear now was honking cars and that didn’t help his state. He was unable to think, his chest ached and his ears started buzzing. The need to get out of there mounted and next thing he knew he felt concrete hit his hands and knees. The echo of someone screaming for him was soon left behind as he started running through all the cars. His sight still so blurred he didn’t know where he was going, he could trip and wouldn’t notice with how busy his mind was over the need to escape what he was feeling. 

He didn’t know how or when but he fell, his hands soon hitting dirt and his breath so erratic it was almost impossible for him to bring it back to normal, especially with all the dust there. A few minutes passed and only then was he able to look up and process what just happened, getting scared.

“What did I just do?” San mumbled, sitting now. It appeared that he was on the backyard of some sort of weird neighborhood. Little houses all around, houses decorated with graffiti of all sorts, and that’s what moved him to get up. 

He walked a bit, groaning at how his legs and feet hurt. He definitely didn’t know where he was; he must’ve ran a lot, but he was there already so he thought going around the place was not a bad idea. Besides, it was early still and he lost the time for his interview so whatever. 

His chest was heavy still with worry, but he tried to put that aside to be able to enjoy the place. And he must’ve lost himself again in his mind because he didn’t notice the guy in front of him, almost crashing if it weren’t for the hands of the taller one that made San stop, blinking a couple times before being able to talk. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” San bowed a bit as he tried to continue walking, but the blonde man wouldn’t let him, making him raise an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?” 

“You’re not from around here,” The taller one said, making San feel really little, making him wonder if it was a good idea to wander around, but he was interrupted before he could say something., “What’s your name?” 

“San,” he answered as cool as he could, smiling and showing his dimples, letting his charm do its work.“What about you?”

The taller one crossed his arms while looking, as if searching for something else. “And what are you doing here?” he said, ignoring San’s question. 

San pouted cutely, trying to appeal to him a bit, “Oh, c’mon! Tell me your name, you got mine already, it’s not fair otherwise.”

The taller one rolled his eyes while letting out a sigh, “Mingi, now answer.”

“See! That wasn’t difficult.” San laughed a bit, feeling a bit more relieved now. For some reason, Mingi didn’t make him feel scared or uncomfortable. “I just landed here by accident and decided to take a walk since it’s really early.”

Mingi took a step back so he could see him better. The shorter boy didn’t seem like a threat, and his jeans were kind of dirty. His muscles loosed the tension they’d been holding, “Alright, it’s just that you looked suspicious and all with that hood on,” and that lead to Mingi looking down at his feet, feeling a bit awkward with how he acted, but he looked up real quick so the other boy wouldn’t notice. “But well, continue with your walk,” he said as he tried to continue on his way, but a hand grabbed his arm.

“I actually am lost and don’t know where I am, so, show me around maybe?” San said with half a smile on his face, maybe a bit too excited for his own good since this was a twist on his routine and he had to enjoy it while he could. Also, Mingi seemed quite nice and maybe he could make a new friend on the way.

Mingi blinked a couple times, clearly startled at how the other one put his trust in him that easily, frowning, a bit confused but still nodding afterwards, “I mean, yeah, sure. I just, I was on my way to something else but—” 

“I’ll go with you!” San rushed to interrupt him, feeling ashamed then, “Only if you’re okay with that, of course.”

And now it was Mingi’s turn to feel embarrassed again, scratching the back of his head, not answering and starting to walk instead, feeling how San started following him. 

They arrived to a store, a small one. Mingi entered and greeted everyone there and San imitated him in a shyer way. He just followed the blonde around, jumping a bit, while listening to the song that played on the store’s speakers, singing a bit of it. 

“I love that song, don’t you?” San asked, trying to start a conversation. 

Mingi had his attention on other stuff, so he was a bit annoyed by San’s question. Still, he listened to the song playing, frowning and then returning his attention to the items on the shelf, “No, I don’t,” he said softly, like he almost didn’t want the other boy to hear.

San looked at him as if what Mingi had just said was a crime confession. “Do you like sad songs then?” The song playing was a happy, upbeat song, so San didn’t get it.

“I don’t listen to music, San,” he said trying to close the conversation, but the other boy thought differently. 

“You have to listen to music, how can you not?” San followed Mingi, who was already putting his things in front of the cashier so he could pay., “It’s what keeps my mind distracted, you know? Makes me daydream about a new life, a new start, things I wish could happen…” 

“That’s the reason, I don’t like that,” he said, being as dry as possible. He watched the numbers rise with each item, feeling his palms sweat, side-eyeing San, hoping he wouldn’t notice. 

San was about to talk again but was interrupted by the cashier, who announced the total amount to pay. So, he waited for Mingi; he saw how the blonde got a bit of a sad look in his eyes, seemed like he was a couple pennies short, so he got his wallet out., “Don’t worry, I got you.” 

Mingi was startled for the second time that morning, freezing in the moment, watching San so carefree. Only when he looked back at him did he move again, handing his money to him. “Take it, I’ll pay you the rest lat—” 

“Mingi, I said I got you, there’s no need for that.” San smiled at him, taking Mingi’s groceries and already making his way out of the store, turning back when he almost reached the exit. “Are you coming?” 

And Mingi followed. 

Mingi thought dreaming was a luxury he couldn’t afford, but San was a dreamer. He imagined all sorts of ridiculous things just because he wanted to. 

San wanted a new start, and maybe jumping out of that car and missing his interview was the best idea after all. 

And that was the first of them. Two done. Five more to go. He watched his hourglass almost coming to an end, but he had to make them meet before he had to turn it around. That way this path would be sealed and they could undo what they’d done wrong before, so that they wouldn’t end up like him, so that he could see them again… so that they could remember, because once he goes to see Jongho and Yunho that evening, he had to turn the hourglass and that meant never seeing them again. Because that was the deal. 

A tear fell on his cheek, but he had no time for that, not when he had the chance to do it right for them, because the first time he couldn’t and now regret was all he could feel. It was early still, he had time, he could do it. He just needed to make Seonghwa and Wooyoung talk over their dreams, needed to see Jongho right after that so that he knew he’d go missing, and then he could call Yunho. Then, Yunho needed to find Yeosang by accident that night so that he could give him a reason to believe again. Then they’d both go to Jongho. That much he could do, the other bit was left to faith, but if he did it right, they’d discover the hourglass in a place only they’d know, they’d figure it out and then he’d be back with them. 

Everything needed to be exactly right. He transformed into his physical self and went to that street he so much loved, right in time where Seonghwa would be out, running with a bracelet in hand. He knew what that meant, so he had to rush a bit just to meet his eyes and seal the dream so he wouldn’t forget more details about it. 

Seonghwa was pulling his hair already, a signal of forgetting a dream. However, just in time he passed by and got the bracelet tangled on his shirt. Giggling a little, he looked at Seonghwa’s eyes for a few seconds, noticing how he was not forcing himself to remember anymore. Memory sealed.

“Oh, sorry, this happens all the time.” He untangled the bracelet and continued his walk, knowing he would follow him. After all, he knew the dream, he was there. He had to lead him to where Wooyoung was, taking a turn onto the next corner and then vanishing, leaving a very confused brunette standing there. 

He checked the time and watched Wooyoung get out. If he was right, Wooyoung had a dream too, the key to everything. He watched as he walked out of his house, ranting about how unsettling it was and how it felt no one listened to him, but Seonghwa was just in time to listen. 

Four done, three more to go. 

It was getting late and he had to be on time for the night sky. So, he ran to where he had to meet up with Jongho, definitely the most difficult part, since the younger didn’t know he was not the same Hongjoong he talked to yesterday and that he wouldn’t be able to see neither of them until they fixed everything he did wrong. 

Afternoon, right on time. 

Jongho was already sitting on the bench at the basketball training field, so he hurried his pace a bit and put on his best smile, turning visible just for him, waving like he always used to do. 

Jongho got up and jumped excitedly at the sight of his best friend walking in, welcoming him with a warm hug. 

He made it last a little longer than usual, receiving a complaint. 

“I know you love me, but you are killing me right now,” Jongho said, trying to get away from the hug, making the other one giggle., “Hongjoong, I’m serious.”  
Hongjoong pulled away and scrunched his nose on a smile. “So overdramatic.” He rolled his eyes, happy to see him. 

They played a bit, talking about nothing and everything as usual, that until Hongjoong saw the sky. It’s about to get dark, so he missed a shot and fell to the ground. Jongho rushed to help him, grabbing his hand, and then Hongjoong knew it was time, so he just let it out.

“When I go, you have to tell Yunho I left.” He got a crazy look from Jongho, but he continued, “I can’t say much, but I’m in danger, you all are. You got to fix everything we did wrong before. Text Yunho when I leave, because you won’t see me again.” 

He got up and stood there a while. 

The younger one was just looking at him not knowing how to process what he just said. So, he started laughing at him. “You must’ve hit your head when you fell, Hong, because that just made no sense.” And he grabbed the ball and started playing again, but Hongjoong didn’t join him. Instead, he walked away, waving at him, feeling a knot in his throat, his vision blurry with tears. 

“I’m sorry! I had to do it this way,” he shouted, turning his back on him now. “Call Yunho when you stop seeing me, tell him I went missing and trust the others. They are going to be your family now!” He vanished right in front of Jongho’s eyes. 

Jongho dropped the ball and fell to the floor in shock for a few seconds, maybe minutes, before he remembered to get his phone out and text Yunho just as he said.

 _“Yunho, Hongjoong is gone. I don’t know how to explain it but he won’t come back. Come here right now. I don’t understand anything.”_ **Send.**

Hongjoong watched with a smile at that. He knew Jongho was the one to do it, and not even a few seconds later he saw a confused Yunho reading the text, calling to Jongho trying to get more information, but not getting anything, running like that into the park, just in time. 

Yeosang was already looking at the sky, it was a cloudy night so no stars could be seen, he lowered his head and decided to walk looking down, falling to the ground when a taller guy crashed onto him. 

Hongjoong had to laugh at that, but running and crashing was the only thing he came up with when he saw how little time he had in hands for this.  
He then went to his house, but he had to get out of there quick since that was probably the first place Yunho would check in order to search for him, and he couldn’t let him find him. It wouldn’t work that way. 

He entered his room, where it all started, posed the hourglass on his coffee table and sat there to watch the sand flow from the bottom to the top, he saw how everything would turn that night. They would all dream tonight, and they would all look for each other. 

He could see Yunho, Yeosang and Jongho already making their way to his home. Just when he was about to turn the hourglass he hugged it and whispered, “Don’t worry, guys. They are the ones, they’ll get us out. I promise this time it’ll work.” And then the last drop of sand went up. He turned it around, leaving it on the table, being able to see how it shined with bright blue, meaning the path was sealed. Then he could feel himself being turned into sand, falling inside the hourglass. 

Another dimension, another drop of hope.


End file.
